Rememberance
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: Hilbert's contracted a deadly sickness. Hilda's well aware, but when death decides it's time for a visit, she's aback taken. Written as closure, no flames, please. "... Never forget that, Champion Hilbett..."


**Mew: If you read Pokemon Baccer World Cup, you might remember the chapter in which I mentioned death in the authors note, if you caught that. ... Well it kept bugging me... and so this came to be. Please, no flames. In a way, this is closure for me. To shut it away... to never think of it again... to never be haunted by it again... you get it. For all you readers who've experienced death in the family, I'm terribly, terribly sorry. I know what it feels like. I know. And I'm sorry. I'll always remember my father. I never forget. But I'll see him again, I know. So... goodbye for now, daddy. But you'll always be remembered... remember that. **

**Remembrance **

Hilda sighed, glancing out the left window as the bus pulled into the hospital parking lot. Thanking the driver, she exited the bus, her steps heavy, her hands seemingly infinitely weighed with the book in her grasp. At twelve years of age, her twin Hilbert had contracted a deadly sickness, causing him to be unable to pursue his dream of becoming Champion. But he had still persisted, through harsh times, raging fevers, uncontrollable seizures, to challenge Alder for the right of Champion of Unova. And he had won.

She had so terribly proud of her younger-but-not-really kid brother, only for shock, worry, and confusion to shoot through her when he had collapsed a second after being announced official Champion. He had smiled weakly at her, Cheren, and Bianca before coughing up blood.

Hilda had been terrified when the blood showed no sign of stopping, throwing herself in helpless hysterics. Cheren had the mature one then, regaining quick composure and calling the ambulance. She still owed the dark haired boy for saving her brother's life.

But now, he stayed at the hospital until they said otherwise, and of the late, it hadn't been looking so good for the now fourteen year old boy. Increased temperature, forgetfulness, and more had plagued the boy. She had been forever stuck at his side until Cheren and Bianca had showed up, shooing her home for a quick meal, nap, and bath, informing her that they would watch him until she returned.

And now she was somewhat refreshed, bringing Hilbert's favorite book for him to read - more likely for her to read to him, as he was very tired most of the time - and also for her to pass the time. Walking down the hall to his current room, she felt a chill go through the air, almost as if Darkrai had visited.

As she neared his door, she took no notice that it was dark and half open. It was kept dim most of the time, and even though it was practically permanently shut, she attributed the open door fact to be that Hilbert needed some fresh air. But why not open the door to the yard instead...?

Hilda yawned, tugging at a stubborn curly strand of dark brown hair before entering the room. Or more like tried to enter the room.

The second she took a step into the darkened room, Cheren appeared in front of her, acting as a physical barrier pushing her into the hall. Bianca followed, her eyes red.

"What's the big idea?" Hilda complained, as she slowly took note of Bianca's sniffs and tears, and the clear tracks down Cheren's face. Slowly, her annoyance dropped. "... Cheren? Bianca? ... Don't tell me..."

Cheren nodded, gulping before looking Hilda in the eye. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, being unable to muster up a louder voice. "I'm so sorry." Behind him, Bianca broke into unstoppable tears as Hilda abandoned the book and dropped to her knees with a loud, keening wail that stung her throat and burned her eyes.

After an unmeasureable amount of time, Cheren and Bianca joined her, wordlessly embracing her. "He wasn't alone," Cheren murmured after a while. "He was never alone. We were with him..." his voice broke momentarily as he regained composure. "We were with him when he passed on."

White nodded. "Thank you," she choked out. "Can... Can I... Is Hilbert... Still there?"

Bianca nodded. "Yes. Would you like to be alone... Do you want us with you?"

Hilda paused. "... Hilbert would always welcome the two of you like part of our family. You don't need to ask."

Cheren and Bianca nodded, Bianca still scrubbing away tears and the liquid slowly dripping from Cheren's eyes and down his face.

Hilda picked up her book, hesitantly edging into the room. Hilbert lay in the middle of the room, in that hospital room he so hated, because it restrained him. So pale, so still... It was unnatural, but at the same time, seeing him finally at peace comforted Hilda.

She touched his head gently before picking it up and kissing him on the forehead. "Rest easy brother," she whispered, bringing a light hand over his eyelids to close glassy, unseeing chocolate brown eyes, so different from her blue ones that it puzzled their parents so. "Goodnight."

Cheren had an arm around Bianca's shoulder, Bianca was sobbing into his shirt. Hilda had regained herself by then, but the tears still flowed steadily from her blue eyes. "I'm done," she whispered. "Cheren... Bianca... There is no need for you to stay. Please, go home. That is what Hilbert would have wanted." Cheren noted the pleading tone in her voice and slowly lead Bianca away, but not without a long last glance backwards before he left.

Hilda put the book down and wandered outside, to the back porch that was outside every room. A single star twinkled brightly outside.

"Is that you Hilbert?" Hilda whispered. "Can you see me? Will you see me in the years to come? I wish you didn't die... Everyone does... But I knew it had to happen sometime. At least your suffering is over brother. I'll take care of your Pokemon, don't worry. I'll take care of them." Tears began to roll down Hilda's face, faster and faster, until she was sobbing. "Don't worry brother. I'll be fine... I'll always miss you... But you will be remembered brother. Never forget that... Champion Hilbert."

Above her, the star twinkled brighter than ever.


End file.
